draco tell me the truth
by natarasagara
Summary: voldimort has taken over Hogwarts. Snap tries to make Draco tell him tell where Harry is, and tries to make Draco into his toy. warning hints of yoai DMXSS my first online fiction. please r


Ok I do not own any Harry Potter and I do not own Draco cry

Draco tell me what happened

He was lying on the table the light was shining brightly. Draco still had tears in his eyes he hated being questioned he did not want to be a play thing, he knew if Snape did not find out the truth he could not make him his play toy. His back hurt from Snape's whip I never thought it would come to this, was Harry's battle with Voldimort that important. "Pay attention when I am talking to you" Snape screamed the whip hit my back again and I screamed. I screamed at the pain and pulled at the chains he had me tied up by my hands and feet. My hands where covered in blood and my once blond hair had turned crimson from my back.

"Stop" I screamed praying he would have a little sympathy "Please" Snape laughed at my please and snapped the whip across my back again.

"Tell me where Potter is, and I will make it stop" I shook my head.

"I told you I don't know where he is!" I screamed again as the whip struck.

"Lying for him is not helping your situation one bit Malfoy" Snape almost purred "now tell me the truth boy where is Harry Potter?" he hit the boy once more for effect.

"I don't know I told…" he cried and tears escaped his blue eyes.

"I told you not to lie" it hit and Draco fell limp "take him to my quarters I will deal with him there... And don't put him on the bed I don't need that covered in blood" he scoffed.

Back at Snape's room Draco lay crying on the floor everything hurt he wanted it to stop all the pain. He had told the truth he did not know where Harry was, though he was beginning to understand how important it was for Harry to be hidden from everyone even Dumbledore didn't know where Harry was. Ron and Hermione had gone with him so they where not in danger. He herd the door open and he cringed he did not want to feel anymore pain. He knew Snape was family but how could family do such a thing. He felt a burn and he knew it was disinfectant. He did not move and kept his breathing low so it looked like he was still asleep Snape picked him up and bandaged the wounds on his back. Then he placed him on the bed the cool material felt good on his stinging back. Still he did not open his eyes or change his breaths.

"Why won't you become my toy it would be very pleasant" did he know I was awake or was he just talking to my unconscious self? Draco wished he knew. He felt Snape's skin touch his stomach "allow me to show you what pleasers await you if you become my toy. He felt Snape's hand undo his pants then his underwear came off he was exposed every inch of him. He felt the older man start to push into him it hurt. His eyes flickered open  
"No please stop" he cried letting tears escape his eyes. Snape smiled.

"I knew you where awake next time you try that I will go all the way" He pulled out leaving Draco to cry he curled up into a small ball and prayed that the torture would end.

"Please Snape no more I can't take it," Snape sneered at his comment and moved close to him.

"Don't you ever beg unless I want you too" He allowed the small child to tighten into the ball. "If you ever beg when I do not want you too I will make sure you regret it now sleep you have till 3 tomorrow morning Snape walked out of the room. Draco looked at the room he was in then the shock wore off and darkness consumed him. He woke up at 2 and started looking for a way to get out he stood up and walked around the room in hopes to find something to help him out his back still hurt and he did not want to have to feel that again. He found a bathroom and stepped in the shower and turned on the cold water the red started to run out of his blond hair and his hands. The chain marks around his wrists made it look like he was trying to kill himself in a very rabid way. He found more bandages in the cabinet and wrapped up his wrists. When 3 rolled around he was dressed in blue jeans and a weight t-shirt blond hair fell in his face and blue eyes filled with fear he sat on the bed knees up at his chin hands wrapped around his legs and staring at the door. Snape walked in and grabbed Draco but the wrist he flinched Snape looked at Malfoy's wrists and slapped the boy across the face. He fell to the floor and looked up in fear at Snape who unwrapped Draco's wrists to find out that it was just from the chains yesterday. Snape redid the bandages around Draco's wrists tighter then they should have been.

"Good toy" Snape purred "getting clean like that" he muffled Draco's messy hair.

"Where are we going?" Draco almost purred hoping he acted nice enough not to get hit again.

"You still have not told us where Potter is" Snape seemed to like Draco's soft tone.

"I told you I don't know plea…I will do anything just not the whip!" he almost begged but stopped. Snape stopped walking and looked at Draco's blue pleading eyes.

"You will be my toy?" Snape hissed. He did not think it would work the way Voldimort had told him it would.

"Yes just please no more pain" he begged and it made Snape purr Draco was hoping that that was the right time to beg but he did not know he had never had to beg before.

"Fine then that is a deal my pet." He purred again Draco released the breath he was holding and Snape pulled Draco close and kissed him. He wanted to pull away but thought that would make the older man mad so he held the kiss as long as Snape wanted. Snape smiled and took Draco back to his new room. "You will stay here you will not open the door for anyone I am the only one with a key so do not open unless you want to be punished Draco shrunk back in fear his eyes said he would obey. And he did Snape had his pet and Draco had lost his true sprite.

The end

I hope you like it I know it is very dark but I got the idea while listening to pain by three days grace. If I get enough reviews I might write another chapter. If you have anything to say review, Criticism is wanted. Thanks for reading.


End file.
